


Nocturnal Visits

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: He won't leave her alone.





	Nocturnal Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Angelus arc of Season Two. Originally written for 7rainbowprompts for the Orange set -#4 trust in your heart.

Willow throws open the French doors that lead to the balcony outside of her room with a tired sigh. He is here again, lurking in the shadows, watching her through the lace curtains as she tried to sleep. She glares at him even though she knows that it’s completely hopeless. He won’t leave her alone. 

“Go away,” Willow pleads, her voice tinged with a tired desperation. 

“Why would I want to do that?” 

She takes a step backwards as she takes one forward in their well-rehearsed nightly dance. This continues until the back of her knees hit her bed and he hits the invisible barrier that keeps him out and her safe. 

“Willow let me in,” Angelus demands, his voice seemingly gentle. 

“No.” 

“It’ll make things easier on you little girl if you quit fighting me.” 

She shakes her head as she tiredly sits down on the bed. She refuses to look at him and instead her gaze is fixed on his right booth, the one closest to the invisible barrier. 

“Why me?” Willow quietly asks, “Why not Buffy?”

Willow cringes with the last three words but she needs to know why Angelus continues to taunt her and not the Slayer who he has repeatedly vowed to destroy. She wants to know why he keeps coming back. Isn’t it enough that he killed her fish and ruined her trust and faith that underneath the leather, the silk and the demon, that there’s a little bit of Angel in him left. 

“Can’t you see the reason why?” Angelus asks, again his voice deceptively gentle with her.

She finally tears her gaze from the floor and looks at the vampire in the eye, confusion written on her face at his question. It doesn’t make sense to her why a master vampire would waste his time tormenting a nobody like her, not when Buffy was the Slayer. Yet since Angel had lost his soul and become Angelus, he had quickly lost interest in the Slayer. 

Whenever Angelus encounters Buffy, he has an air of boredom around him as if he is only taunting Buffy because that is what is expected of him. Yet none of the others catch on, expect for Willow. And she wants to know why; she is tired of his nocturnal visits and her sleepless nights because in her mind, he should be tormenting Buffy and not her. 

“Let me in Willow and I will show you everything you want to know,” Angelus tells her. 

“Sure you will, just before you tear my throat out.” 

Angelus softly growls at her sarcastic and bitter words and Willow is certain that he has moved a fraction of an inch forward even though that should be impossible since she had cast the uninvite spell. She shrinks backwards and that small movement seems to change Angelus’ whole demeanor. He goes from menacing to gentle, even though Willow refuses to see it as more than an elaborate act on his part. 

“Trust me when I say that I do not wish to harm you little one.” 

“Yeah just like you didn’t mean to harm my fish.” 

“That was a regrettable action on my part.” 

“Why are you here?”

“You’ll know soon enough.” 

His cryptic remark angers her as she’s tired of playing cat and mouse with him. She is the wrong girl and she’s so exhausted. She glares at him again and Willow wishes that she had the nerve to walk to her French doors again and slam them close in his face. Willow is certain if she were to do that it’d wipe the smug look off of his face once and for all. 

“Please go away,” Willow pleads again. 

She feels weak when she starts to cry but she’s exhausted and she’s not Buffy. Nothing makes sense to her anymore. 

“Let me in, just say those words to break the spell,” Angelus seductively whispers. 

“No,” Willow firmly replies.

They both know that it’s only a matter of time before he catches her, either during one of his nocturnal visits or elsewhere and even knowing this, Willow refuses to give into him easily. She refuses to give him any amount of trust no matter how seductive or gentle his words, no doubt it is a ruse to gain her trust so that he can torture her and then leave her broken body for Buffy to find. There’s no way that this can be about her. It doesn’t explain why she feels so hollow or heartsick about the situation when this has always been about Buffy. 

“Go away, I have a test tomorrow,” Willow pleads, her voice thick with exhaustion.

“Then go to sleep Willow,” Angelus commands. 

“With you there?”

“Don’t you trust the spell?”

It all comes down to trust and despite everything that she had seen, sometimes Willow finds it difficult to trust in magic. Yet she doesn’t want to admit this to Angelus because if she does, she’s afraid that he’ll show her that her lack of trust in magic is well-founded. She hates how he has cleverly boxed her in because she can either lie down or she can call him on the spell and find out how safe she truly is. 

“Lay down Willow, go to sleep. I’ll keep you safe.” 

His words are a mockery, yet she has no choice but to comply. She’s afraid of the consequences if she doesn’t. Even if the spell is working, she’s certain that he’ll find another way to punish her for her rebellion. Willow can feel his eyes on her as she stiffly lies down on the bed, her limbs rigidly straight as she waits for him to attack. She stares sightlessly up her ceiling, her lips compressed in a thin line as she waits and waits. 

And nothing happens to her surprise; instead they seem frozen in stone as the hours pass by until her ceiling is washed with the pale-grey light of that period just between night and dawn. She turns her head and finds him leaning against the door frame, she can’t remember what the actual boundary of the spell is and it worries her. The look on his face is indescribable yet she’s not afraid for once. 

“Go to sleep little one,” Angelus whispers, his words gentle before he turns and leaves. 

She’s confused as she feels sleep wrapping her in its embrace. Her last thoughts before she complies with his order is that she hopes that Buffy can end things soon because she doesn’t think she’ll be able to withhold much longer under the strength of Angelus’ demands. 

 

**END**


End file.
